This invention relates to liquid impervious barrier members for use in a variety of new and improved medical products typically used in hospitals, nursing homes and other institutions.
As disclosed in my aforementioned parent patent application Ser. No. 148,023, filed Jan. 25, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,965, an absorptive device for incontinent patients was disclosed as including a liquid permeable absorptive member and a liquid impervious barrier member. The liquid permeable absorptive member was disclosed as including an outer facing layer of thermal plastic material and an inner facing layer made from a material blend of thermal plastic and cellulosic fibers. The thermal plastic material outer layer was disclosed as being ultrasonically welded to the thermal plastic fibers of the blended material inner backing layer to join the layers together while allowing liquid communication through the layers. A liquid permeable absorptive member constructed in the fashion described above has numerous advantages including being quite absorptive, durable, and considerably lighter in weight than natural fabric products, providing quicker drying time at lower temperatures.
Also as disclosed in my continuation application Ser. No. 189,151 filed entitled ABSORPTIVE DEVICE WITH PROTECTIVE POCKETS, an absorptive device, such as an incontinent pad, may also be provided with protective pockets which facilitate folding, lifting and removal of the absorptive device from supporting surfaces without any contact with the contents of the absorptive device.
The liquid impervious barrier member as specifically disclosed in my aforementioned parent patent application Ser. No. 148,023 filed Jan. 25, 1988, entitled ABSORPTIVE DEVICE FOR INCONTINENT PATIENTS, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,965, has been used in both of the aforementioned co-pending patent applications. This liquid impervious barrier member is an important development in providing a light weight, durable, re-usable liquid impervious product that can be washed and used in excess of 200 times without deterioration. It has also been discovered that this same liquid impervious barrier member may now be used in a variety of new and improved medical product applications for the above and other advantages set forth herein. The present invention, is therefore, directed to the liquid impervious barrier member per se, as well as to the use of the liquid impervious barrier member in a variety of new and improved medical products and applications.